Not so Bad After All
by SavingCain
Summary: Chloe and David hate each other. I guess that's about it. Story contains smut. Enjoy.


**A/N: Hey, it's your boy SavingCain. I got a PM from this** ** _shiroganesema_ who read the _Fatal Flaws_ argument I had with that Guest involving the Priscott pairing and** **Chloe's sexuality** **and saw in the comments mention of Chloe and David. He wanted me to write a story about them. Here's the message.**

 **shiroganesema:** Subject: lis ideas

Hi, I saw you talking in the comments and anon suggested you write a story about Chloe and David. Maybe you write something? I think it's an interesting idea and quite hot if you write something sexual between them. They really hate each other and I thought they could have rough animal sex, maybe David would punish her for bad behavior or just Chloe would let him f* her for money because she needed money to pay off the debt, anyway it's very hot that they hate each other and f* in secret from Max and Joyce to get their benefits. I think it's very interesting, please tell me what do you think about this idea? Below is a link to hot pictures with Chloe and David, please look at them.

p?page=postamp;s=listamp;tags=david_madsen

 **Personally I'd rather my first smut story involve Nathan and Chloe, but I don't wanna let a fan down. Here's a Pradsen story for you about Chloe fucking the shit out of the man of her dreams.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _Life is Strange_ , _Batman: Arkham Knight_ , Motel 6, or _Borderlands 2_. Trigger warnings include Chloe using a racial slur.**

 **CHLOE'S POV**

I stood in the motel room, decked out in black lingerie, waiting for Step-Prick. Why can't he show up on time like everyone else?

About an hour ago, David texted me to meet him at Motel 6 wearing the sexiest lingerie I had. No idea why, but he is the same prick who flirted with Max (in front of me no less) so I have my ideas on what's going on.

His truck finally arrived in the parking lot. _About fucking time,_ I thought. He finally enters the room sporting a cast on his right hand.

"Okay, Prick," I say. "what are we here for? And why am I wearing this?"

He seems uncomfortable. He looks around before finally raising the hand with the cast on it and tells me, "I need you to get me off."

I got some explaining to do. I broke his hand. And Mom is at the movies, so _she_ can't jerk him off.

I tell Prick "You wanna get laid? You're gonna have to give me hush-hush money. Maybe around the $200-300 range? Get me out of a jam? Hmmm?"

David just exhales and pulls out three $100 bills. I put them in my purse and tell him, "I'd've got you off anyways, 'cause it's my fault you got Blue Balls and can't jerk your cock, but I'd still tell Mommy, so good choice. My lips are sealed."

Next thing I know, I'm on my knees unzipping his pants, pulling his rock solid dick out and debating where to start. I considered giving him a handjob, but then I thought ' _what's the fun in that_?'

I took his dick in my mouth, and sucked. He moaned, and I started deep throat it. It felt _super_ uncomfortable, but for some reason I enjoyed it. I started moving faster. At one point, David grabbed my head and started pushing harder and harder down my throat.

Finally, his cock exploded in my mouth, and I tasted that syrupy goodness all over my tongue.

David looked at me, ravenous for more. He threw me onto the bed, and pulled off my panties. All of a sudden, his tongue is on my pussy and he's eating with such ferocity that I came within just 3 minutes.

I looked up at him with a dirty girl look and ask him, "Wanna seal the deal, Soldier Boy?"

He responds with a classic, "Shut the fuck up, bitch!"

I get on my stomach, liftin my ass for all to see, ready for his quivering cock to penetrate my ass. His dick came in and out of my ass and he starts pushing harder. Faster. Such fervor. He then takes it out of my ass and into my soaking wet pussy. In and out, hard and fast.

I scream, "Fuck me like a doggie! Faster, Jackass! FASTER!!!"

He screams, "FUCK YOU, BITCH!!!"

So close. Oh, God! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!!!

 **NATHAN'S POV**

I'm in my apartment making pancakes for me and Chloe, remembering this weird ass dream I had about her, Kate and Victoria. ( **A/N: Yes, this takes place in my _Fatal Flaws_ story**) Kate and Victoria were dressed as Poison Ivy and Catwoman from _Batman: Arkham Knight_. Chloe was dressed as Harley Quinn and I was in a Nightwing costume, both from _Arkham Knight_. And I was tied up, with Chloe forcing me to worship her feet while Kate and Victoria were rubbing theirs all over my body. When I woke up, I decided to make some pancakes while Blue was still sleeping.

I don't know what part of the dream was weirder, what they were doing to me or the fact that Chloe was in the Harley Quinn costume. That's Kate's thing. I spend too much time with Blue and her foot fetish, I suppose. At least Warren and Max weren't in the dream. Chloe's "straight girl that got away" and my "straight boy that got away". Yes, I'm bi just like Chloe. So what? Everyone's a little gay. And it helped me bond with her as a sponsor.

Pancakes are finished and ready to...

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"

I hear a scream from our bedroom and realize Chloe had a nightmare. I rush to our room to see a sweating Chloe shaking out of fear.

She's yelling "I fucked David! I fucked David! I fucked David!"

Sounds like her worst nightmare, alright. She straight up _hates_ his ass.

As I'm trying to calm her down, I heard a knock on the door, and I open it for _(dun dun duhhh!_ ) Joyce and David. David Madsen. The _last_ person she needs to see right now.

David speaks up. "Hey, Nathan. We just swung by to see how you and Chloe were doing and if you wanted to-"

"WE'RE NOT HAVING SEX!!!"

She sounds like fucking Tiny Tina! You know, from _Borderlands 2_ ( **A little nod to Ashly Burch** ). I say, "Chloe..."

"I'M NOT FUCKING YOU FOR $300!!! EVEN IF I WAS OBLIGATED TO FOR BREAKING YOUR MASTURBATING HAND, I WOULDN'T GIVE YOU A _PEE-PEE TOUCH_ FOR A _THOUSAND_!!! NOW PISS OFF!!!"

Joyce speaks up. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"She must've had a dream about fuckin' him for money or something," I tell her.

Chloe starts telling David, "Get the fuck out of my apartment, nigger!"

David looks pissed. He finally puts his hands up and says "I'm not even black, so..."

He leaves with his hands still up. Joyce calls after him, only for him to say "Fuck that, Joyce. She's fucking crazy!"

I ask Chloe, "Are you a racist?"

She responded with "Racist is such a strong word, I prefer the term 'Aryan'"

Yeah. The word "Aryan" just came out of her mouth.

She looks at Joyce and everything starts coming out. "Why'd you marry that prick, Mom? You just couldn't wait another two or so years before fucking him, could you?!" She's crying now. "You betrayed me! You betrayed Daddy! You moved on WAY too quick! You just couldn't wait!"

Joyce looks in her eyes and says "Damn right I couldn't wait! I wasn't expecting William to get in that car accident that day! I was honestly more worried about that happening to me, because if something like that happened to me, what would happen to you?! Who would look out for you?! I married David for you, so if something happened you'd be okay!"

Chloe looks at her mom, tears rushing down her face. "Mom..."

"Now stop giving David a hard time. I know you want your father back, but he's not coming back. And David loves you to death. Nathan's real father is a jackass, so you're lucky to have David. ( **A/N: Keep in mind, no one knows about Nathan and Rachel being twins yet.** **Except for Sera.** ) So at least _try_ to get along with him."

She walks out the door, stops and talks over her shoulder. "And I don't wanna hear the word 'Aryan' or the n-word or any kind of slur come out of your mouth. Mama didn't raise a neo-Nazi."

After she left, I looked around to tell Chloe something, only to find out she sprinted into our room and tore off her clothes. She was on her back with her legs spread and her painted toes flexing. "Come fuck me, Jax! Hurry!"

I don't hesitate to pull my pants down either. They're down and I'm hard as a rock. She looks at me, begging for me to do something. "Put it in my pussy, and suck my toes while you do it! I wanna purge David's dick from my mind."

I'm not even phased, I just put my dick in her and lift her feet to my face to do to them what she told me to.

Chloe tells me, "Just so you know, you're WAY bigger than _he_ was in that damn nightmare."

I thrust into her over and over, her telling me "Please! Harder! Faster! CUM IN MY PUSSY!!!"

Thirty minutes of it, and she cums everywhere. Then she takes my dick into her mouth and blows me. I moan as she forces it down her throat.

After a few minutes, I came all over her chest.

We lay on the bed, looking away from each other, not knowing what to say.

I finally spoke up. "Blue, I know David wasn't the best step-father, what with the security camera obsession and him being paranoid about Rachel helping Frank sell drugs-"

"Rachel was the only friend I had at the time."

"-but I can tell he cares about you. He was there for you when you lost your father, and he helped put that monster Jefferson in prison. And as a veteran with PTSD with no experience raising a kid, much less a teenager, he did the best he could simply because he loved you. Besides, I'd probably fuck him for _$200._ "

"That's _super_ gross, Jax. Listen, the pyramids weren't built in a day, and David's a jackass, but I suppose I owe you and Mom that much, so I'll try to get along with him."

"Great. Now I'm gonna ask David if he wants to take me hunting. I love you, Blue."

 **CHLOE'S POV**

Nathan went downstairs to try to catch up with David, so I decided to write a new diary entry.

 _October 16th, 2016_ _Got into a fight with Step-Jackass today. Why the hell did Mom marry that nigger in the first place?_

I didn't use the term as a racial slur, I meant it as it's real meaning, "ignorant person".

 _Mom scolded me for using the n-word (by that, I mean nigger. Said it again, bitch!) and told me she didn't raise a neo-Nazi. Nathan told me that David was there for me when I lost my dad and I should at least try to get along with him. The pyramids weren't built in a day, Jax, but I'll try._

Honestly, Jax, maybe I was too hard on David. I guess I was so caught up in mourning Daddy that I didn't even think about everyone else.

There's a reason the word "accident" is in the term "car accident". No one expects it to happen. I certainly didn't expect it to happen to Daddy, but I never thought about it happening to Mom. If she were to die at the time, I'd have no one, and Eliot (that prick!) definitely wouldn't have been there for me if that happened.

David is paranoid, to the point of putting surveillance cameras all over the house and questioning kids at Blackwell about what he believes is going on. But his paranoia came from losing friends in Afghanistan and having PTSD, so I suppose I can't fault him for it. And he was right about many of Blackwell's dark secrets. And maybe I could've tried to bond with him and help him through his PTSD. Hell, him and Nathan have been getting along simply because they understand each other's struggle.

I look at Nathan and his relationship (or lack thereof) with his family and I realize that maybe I'm lucky to have a family that is there for me. In the end _David_ was the one Nathan called during my intervention simply because he trusted him.

Maybe I should give David a chance. Maybe he's not so bad after all.

 **A/N** : **"Man of her _d_ _reams_." Sorry for the nightmare, Chloe, but you kind of deserve it for getting me into that argument with the Guest about your sexuality. Although I wanted Priscott as my first smut pairing and believe Nathan Chloe are soulmates (Fuck Rachel and Eliot!), torturing Chloe with a Pradsen nightmare was so worth it. And hey, I threw in a Priscott sex scene along the way, so everyone wins.**

 **Yes, that journal entry was the first entry in _All or Nothing_. I don't know what possessed me to write that entry or use the n-word to describe a white man, but at least it's not racist when it's used that way. Hopefully.**

 **I'd like to thank the Guest for starting the argument on my _LiS: The Dark Room_ teaser for making fun of my logic, bringing up Pradsen, and basically being meaner than Victoria and ruder than Nathan and Chloe combined, I'd like to thank _shiroganesema_ for suggesting I write a Pradsen story, and I'd like to thank _Mazemel_ for being the first to Favorite _Fatal Flaws_.**

 **I gotta say, writing this story was an amazing way to celebrate my 20th birthday, which is what I made Nathan's birthday in _All or Nothing_.**

 **Endure and Survive**

 **SavingCain**


End file.
